


The Stars and The Moon

by Swani



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: 13 Freaking Years Later, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Porn with some plot, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: *spoilers for the original comic run and the current comic run. Set after *REDACTED*'s return in Runaways #13.*Nico is utterly overwhelmed at *REDACTED*'s return, the following fight, and her incredibly emotional evening. She steals away to take a moment to collect herself, but Karolina comes after her.Lots of smut, love, and fluff.





	The Stars and The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> The takes place after the events of Runaways #13 and (possibly) the events of Runaways #14 (At the time of posting #14 hasn't been published yet.)

Nico let out a sigh as she eased herself down on the edge of her bed. She didn’t know how much more she could take. Alex’s return threw The Runaways into emotional chaos and then they were attacked almost immediately by the Seed of Gibborim. They had narrowly survived both encounters.

 

The witch reached to the back of her neck and unclasped the lace on her throat. She then tried to unzip the back of her dress but her chest seized. The Staff of One never let Nico forget about it. Nico sighed heavily and rested her head in her hands. She didn’t need this right now. She didn’t need any of this.

 

“Nico?”

 

She looked up and saw Karolina leaning against her door frame. Nico’s heart skipped when the events of earlier in the evening came back to her. Admissions of affection, kisses, and dancing. She remembered the thrill that shot through her when Karolina grabbed her hand and stole her away. How giddy she felt when Karolina twirled her on the dance floor. The way they had giggled as they slipped by the paparazzi to get to Karolina’s car. The smell of Karolina’s perfume when she took a moment to hold Nico before they left.

 

The love that, even after all these years, she still saw in Karolina’s eyes.

 

“Karrie,” Nico said quietly. “Sorry to slip away like that. I needed a minute to collect myself.”

 

“It’s been a long night,” Karolina said softly.

 

She moved towards Nico carefully, shutting and locking the door behind her, and sat down next to her. She fingered the lace hand in front of Nico’s chest.

 

“Do you need help?”

 

“Yes, please,” Nico said pushing herself up and turning her back to Karolina.

 

Karolina’s breath was shaky as she slowly unzipped the back of Nico’s dress. She licked her lips slowly as she pulled the zipper down bit by bit. She knew Nico was upset but she was still affected by such an intimate action. When the dress slipped past Nico’s shoulder, Karolina pressed a soft kiss to it and then rested her head on it.

 

“Do you need to talk?”

 

“I don't even know what to think,” Nico said with a heavy sigh. “I don’t know how Alex got out of hell. I lost my cool when he came back and started barking orders as if he had never left. The Staff of One hurts more than usual. But it was seeing everyone working so well together that just made me think how terrible of a leader I am.”

 

Karolina lifted her head and turned Nico to face her.

 

“You’re not a terrible leader,” She said. “You did everything you could to hold us together and when we did drift apart you put our family back together.”

 

“That was mostly Gert,” Nico said. “I just helped.”

 

“You convinced me to come back,” Karolina said softly.

 

“No, we barged in on you in your dorm room and left when you said no,” Nico said. “Then when you did come to see me I tried to kiss you while you were seeing someone. I did a real bang up job there, Karrie.”

 

Karolina silenced Nico with a kiss. The witch tensed for a moment but relaxed when Karolina’s fingers brushed her face. Nico almost whimpered when Karolina pulled away.

 

“I think things worked out between you and me, Nico,” She said as she ran a thumb over Nico’s cheek.

 

Nico turned her head away and sighed.

 

“Still doesn’t make what I did any less wrong,” The witch said. “The only reason any of this happened is because we took you away from Julie.”

 

Karolina raised her eyebrows in disbelief and Nico bit her lip nervously.

 

“Nico, look, Julie and I weren’t fine,” Karolina said. “Yes, I loved her and it hurt when she broke up with me, but I think it was always going to end that way.”

 

Nico cocked her head in confusion. Karolina sighed and continued.

 

“I think there were stronger feelings that would have prevailed eventually.”

 

“Stronger feelings?”

 

“My feelings for you, Nico,” Karolina admitted with a faint blush on her cheeks. “My feelings for you probably would have won out regardless. When I saw you standing there outside my dorm I just felt everything rushing back. When you tried to kiss me part of me desperately wanted to let you, but I couldn’t do that to Julie.”

 

“So, you’re saying I would have ruined things anyway,” Nico said with a heavy sigh.

 

“No. I’m saying that I loved you more,” Karolina said as she lifted Nico’s chin to meet her eyes. “I’ve always loved you more. More than Julie. More than Xavin.”

 

 

"What?" Nico asked as her eyes widened.  

 

“You heard me,” Karolina said with a ghost of a smile. “It’s always been you, Nico. I just never thought you’d actually want me.”

 

Karolina dropped her hand from Nico’s chin and Nico immediately laced their fingers together. Nico wasn’t going to let her go again.

 

“Karrie,” She said softly. “I’m sorry I turned you down that day. It’s one of the biggest regrets of my life and, believe me, I have a lot of them.”

 

Karolina held Nico’s hand tighter.

 

“We’re together now,” She said locking eyes with Nico. “That’s what matters. But please, Nico, don’t break my heart again. I-”

 

“Never,” Nico interrupted. “I never want to break your heart again. I love you, Karolina.”

 

“You do?” Karolina asked as tears suddenly welled up in her eyes.

 

“So much.”

 

Karolina smiled brightly as tears slid down her face. Nico loved her. Nico _loved_ her. _Nico loved her._

 

No longer able to control herself, Karolina surged forward and captured Nico’s lips in a passionate kiss. Nico wrapped her arms around Karolina’s shoulders and pulled her closer. Karolina leaned Nico back on the bed and pressed soft, wet, kisses to Nico’s neck. Nico gasped at the contact and, as all thought left her mind, she cupped one of Karolina’s breasts. Her thumb stroking bare flesh.

 

Karolina gasped as a shock went through her. She pulled back and the two women locked eyes. Nico licked her lips as she moved her thumb again, this time running over Karolina’s nipple. Karolina bit her lip and groaned when Nico teased it. She knew the fabric from her dress dulled the sensation, but she fought every urge she had to rip their dresses off.

 

“We should stop.”

 

Nico’s hands quickly fell away from her.

 

“Was that too much?” Nico asked in a semi-panicked tone.

 

Cheeks flushed, Karolina shook her head.

 

“Not enough, actually,” She panted. “I just don’t know how far you want to go.”

 

Karolina rolled off of Nico and sat on the edge of the bed while Nico propped herself up on her elbows. Karolina tried to calm her breathing but she could still feel Nico’s hand on her chest. She felt her arousal rising and the slickness forming between her legs. She knew she had to stop before she got too lost in it and moved too quickly.

 

“I want you, Karrie,” Nico said softly. “All of you.”

 

Karolina snapped her head over to look at Nico.

 

“I want you, too,” Karolina said quietly.

 

As soon as she said that Nico shot an arm out and pulled Karolina back down to her. Their lips crashed together and their tongues met.

 

Nico’s hands found the zipper on the back of Karolina’s dress and unzipped it. Karolina pulled away and sipped her arms out of the dress, pushing it to her waist. Nico moaned softly and cupped both of Karolina’s bare breasts. The blonde whimpered as Nico tweaked her nipples with her thumbs and index fingers. Karolina lowered herself and kissed Nico deeply, but the witch pushed Karolina away and pulled her own dress away from her chest. Karolina pushed herself off the bed and shimmied out of her dress and kicked off her shoes before pulling off Nico’s shoes.

 

Nico stood and kicked out of her dress. Karolina’s eyes never left Nico’s bare chest as she frantically took off her jewelry. Karolina removed her own jewelry and tossed it haphazardly on Nico’s nightstand. The two women stood in front of each other wearing but their panties and Karolina wearing her suppressor. Karolina moved towards her but Nico put a hand up.

 

“Wait,” She said with a breathless chuckle. “Lipstick. It’ll get everywhere.”

 

Karolina chuckled quietly as Nico slipped past her to the bathroom. She returned a moment later with a wet cloth. She wiped her lipstick off before handing it to Karolina, who did the same. When she was done she threw the cloth on the floor and pulled Nico to her. Nico planted kisses on Karolina’s chest. The taller woman let her head fall back as Nico kissed lower. The witch took one of Karolina’s nipples in her mouth and sucked gently. Karolina moaned and tangled her hands in Nico’s hair.

 

“Oh my God, Nico,” Karolina breathed out as Nico teased her nipple with her tongue.

 

Karolina’s breath grew more ragged when Nico switched to her other peak. She gasped when Nico slipped a hand down and began to stroke the front of her panties. Karolina felt her wetness increase and she snapped. She pulled Nico’s head away from her breast and pushed Nico on the bed.

 

The witch moved herself further on the bed while Karolina climbed up and hovered over her. Nico whimpered when Karolina bit down on the area where her neck and shoulder met. She grabbed Karolina’s hips while the other woman sucked hard on her neck. Nico moved one of her hands and squeezed Karolina’s ass. The blonde ran her tongue over Nico’s collarbone and up her neck before flicking her tongue on the tip of Nico’s chin. When Karolina pulled back she grinned at the dark hickey already forming on the witch’s neck.

 

Good. She wanted everyone to know that Nico was hers now.

 

She kissed down Nico’s chest and took one of her peaks in her mouth. She teased it and bit at it playfully while Nico thrust her hips up in response. Nico ran her nails over Karolina back as she moaned, not checking her volume. Karolina pulled away and kissed slowly down the witch’s stomach. Nico was beginning to whimper as her hips thrust up unconsciously. Nico tangled her hands in Karolina’s blonde tresses as she moved lower.

 

Karolina pushed her legs open and hooked her fingers in her panties. She looked up at Nico, seeking permission. The witch who nodded and Karolina pulled them off slowly. After tossing Nico’s panties aside, the taller woman pushed herself up to her knees. Nico whined at the loss of contact, but Karolina couldn’t help it.

 

She had to see her.

 

Her eyes darted around Nico’s naked form as she soaked her own panties. Nico was sprawled naked in front of her. Her turquoise tipped black hair was fanned out around her. Karolina’s eyes moved to Nico’s breasts. She licked her lips hungrily. Karolina was torn. Half of her wanted to ravage Nico, fuck her raw, and claim her. The other half of her wanted to take her time, make love to her sweet and slow, and take the time to explore every inch of her body. She reached her hands out and rolled the peaks with her thumbs. Nico’s eyes slammed shut and pleasure washed over her face. Karolina stopped.

 

“Look at me,” She whispered.

 

Nico opened her eyes. Brown locked on blue as Karolina began her ministrations again.

 

“You are so beautiful,” Karolina whispered as she tugged one of the peaks. “So damn beautiful.”  

 

Nico moved her hands up to Karolina’s wrists causing the other woman to still.

 

“I want to see you,” Nico said as she placed her hand on Karolina’s suppressor bracelet. “Please.”

 

Karolina’s eyes widened as Nico’s fingers traced across the cool metal of the bracelet. Karolina’s heart hammered in her chest as she saw the earnest look in Nico’s eyes. She nodded and Nico unclasped the bracelet. The room was bathed in light as Karolina’s true form was revealed. Her skin swirled with cosmic light. All the colors of the spectrum flowing and intertwining with each other. Nico’s breath caught in her throat as she stared at the cosmic being in front of her. Her fingers traced down Karolina’s toned stomach.

 

“Karrie,” Nico whispered. “You are gorgeous. Absolutely breathtaking.”

 

Nico continued to move her hands over Karolina’s skin. She brought Karolina’s hand to her mouth and kissed it gently. Then again. And again. It was reverent.

 

Nico was worshipping her.

 

Streaks of pink and red swirled into Karolina’s cheeks. Nico noticed this and smiled gently.

 

“You’re blushing,” She teased.

 

“How can I not when you’re acting like this,” Karolina said. “You’re treating me like I’m a goddess.”

 

“Maybe I am.”

 

“Nico…”

 

Nico reached up and pulled Karolina down on top of her. She ran her hands over Karolina’s shoulders and back.

 

“How could I not?” Nico whispered as she nuzzled Karolina's ear. “You’re perfect.”

 

She ran her fingers down Karolina’s side and cupped her ass. Nico nipped at her earlobe and licked the shell of her ear.

 

Karolina pushed her self up and stared down at the witch’s face. Her stomach twisted and her heart fluttered. For a moment she felt 16 again, but this time this hadn’t ended so poorly. She lowered herself and kissed Nico. It was soft and slow. She broke the kiss and began kissing down Nico’s body. She nipped her breasts as she kissed down the valley between them. She kissed further down and dipped her tongue in Nico’s navel, grinning to herself when Nico gasped.

 

She settled between Nico’s thighs and her head began to spin when she breathed in Nico’s scent. She wasn’t entirely convinced that this wasn’t a dream, but she was going to hold on as long as she could. Nico grabbed at the sheets when Karolina kissed her inner thigh.

 

“Fuck, Karrie…” She moaned out and she spread her legs further apart. “Please, Karolina, please!”

 

Karolina was drunk on endorphins, lust, and love. She trembled a little as she slowly licked Nico’s folds. Nico cried out and her hips surged upward at the contact. Karolina smiled and ran a finger down her slit. She slipped her finger through the folds and groaned at Nico’s wetness.

 

“You’re so wet.”

 

Nico moaned softly.

 

“You’re wet for me,” Karolina said as a slipped a finger inside of Nico. “All for me.”

 

Nico cried out when Karolina’s finger curled up. Karolina smirked and dragged her tongue through Nico’s folds again.

 

“Karrie, please! I need it!”

 

Karolina’s heart raced as she added another finger and worked them in and out of Nico slowly. Nico whimpered and moaned above her. The sounds were a drug that Karolina was already addicted to and she knew she would be addicted to forever. She used her other hand to spread Nico open as teased her clit with her tongue. Nico screamed and tangled her hands in Karolina’s hair, pulling her closer. Karolina smiled inwardly and her tongue moved quicker.

 

She sucked on Nico’s clit as her fingers thrust faster into her newfound lover. Nico chanted Karolina’s name like it was an incantation and she tugged at the other woman’s hair. Karolina removed her fingers and slipped her arms around Nico’s thighs to hold her in place. Her tongue moved through Nico with increased speed.

 

Nico’s hips rocked against Karolina's face. She was incapable of forming a coherent thought, the only thing she could focus on was Karolina’s tongue. She jerked hard when it slipped inside of her and felt the electricity shoot through her when it teased her clit. She felt the heat building in her lower abdomen and rising in her body. She knew a release was coming, she pushed herself up on her elbows to glance down and almost came at the sight of Karolina between her legs.

 

“Oh, fuck,” She whispered. “I’m gonna come.”

 

With that, Karolina stopped and Nico whined at the loss of contact. Karolina raised her head, eyes dark, full of lust and hunger, and crawled up Nico’s body. She pushed her on her back and pinned Nico’s hands above her head.

 

“I want to watch you come,” Karolina whispered in a throaty voice. “I want to look in your eyes when you scream my name.”

 

Nico shivered when Karolina released her hands. She quickly wrapped her arms around Karolina's shoulders as the other woman moved her hand down Nico’s body. They locked eyes as Karolina slipped two fingers inside of her. Nico bit her lip when the other woman’s thumb teased her clit.

 

“I love you,” Nico whispered.

 

Karolina smiled softly and gave her a gentle kiss. Nico’s arousal flared when she tasted herself on Karolina’s lips.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Karolina moved in and out of Nico quickly while her thumb brushed over her clit with each stroke. Nico felt the heat rise through her again and she rocked her hips in time with Karolina’s thrusts. Her breathing became labored as she grew closer and closer to her release, her eyes never leaving Karolina’s.

 

“Come for me, baby,” Karolina whispered. “Just let go and come me for me.”

 

“Karrie, I’m gonna-”

 

Nico’s body jerked and twitched as the orgasm shot through her. She cried out and wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Karolina slowed her thrusts to help Nico work through the orgasm. When it had passed Nico’s body went limp and she sunk down into the bed.  

“Oh, wow,” Nico mumbled.

 

Karolina chuckled and laid down on her back next to Nico, who turned and nuzzled into her shoulder.

 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a really long time,” Karolina admitted as she wrapped an arm around Nico.

 

Nico smiled softly and slipped an arm around her lover’s waist. Her lover. Yeah, she liked that. Karolina closed her eyes and drew absent-minded circles on Nico’s skin. She could lay here with Nico forever. Karolina was brought back to reality when Nico’s fingertips brushed over the top of Karolina’s panties. The colors on Karolina’s skin swirled a little faster.

 

“I want to touch you,” Nico said softly, looking up at her.

 

“I...are you sure?” Karolina asked breathlessly. “I want it, but you don’t have to do anything for me. I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

Nico straddled Karolina and kissed her neck, teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh. Karolina gripped Nico’s hips and whimpered. Karolina’s brain raced as Nico’s lip kissed and nipped her neck. She had wanted this for so long and had fantasized about it. For years. Part of her still couldn’t comprehend that this was real. Then the fear set it. What if this didn’t last? What if Nico still wasn’t sure? She couldn’t lose Nico again.

 

“Karrie?”

 

Karolina was startled out of her thought process and locked eyes with Nico, who had concern all over her face.

 

“Where’d you go, Karrie?” Nico asked brushing the glowing strands of hair from Karolina’s face. “Am I not doing it right? You started glowing brighter than usual and then I noticed you were a million miles away.”

 

Karolina’s eyebrows shot to her hairline. Nico looked uncomfortable and scared. She was gnawing on her bottom lip and her eyes were downcast. She gently squeezed Nico’s hips causing Nico to look up at her.

 

“I’m sorry,” She said quietly. “I got caught up in my head.”

 

“About what?”

 

“I’m scared, Nico,” Karolina admitted shamefully. “I’m really scared.”

 

“Why?” Nico asked worry and fear etched on her own face.

 

“I can’t lose you, Nico,” Karolina said. “Not when we’ve come this far. If this doesn’t work I don’t know what I’ll do. After being with you like this I can’t go back to being friends or pretending to get over my feelings. I’m scared you’ll wake up and not want me anymore.”

 

She moved her hand up and tucked a stray hair behind Nico’s ear. Before she could pull away Nico grabbed the glowing hand and pressed a kiss to her palm.

 

“I was confused for a long time, K,” Nico said. “When you tried to kiss me my whole body froze for a minute. I got scared and panicked. Part of me realized that I was screwing up, but I wanted to run and be alone. I wanted to hide.”

 

Karolina swallowed the lump in her throat as the rejection of that night came back to her. It was the first time her heart was broken.

 

“Then when you left with Xavin I went insane. The moment you left I wanted to do a spell to bring you back. I didn’t want you to leave me,” Nico said sadly. “But you left. I dragged all of your clothes into my room. I just wanted to be around anything that reminded me of you.”

 

“I never knew,” Karolina whispered.

 

Nico smiled sadly but continued.

 

“Then you came back. You can back and I just wanted to take you and run away. I never wanted you to leave me again, but I still didn’t understand what that meant to me,” Nico sighed heavily, collecting herself. “Murder World changed that for me.”

 

Karolina stroked Nico's hips soothingly. She knew Murder World was a touchy subject for Nico.

 

“Chase cut my arm off,” Nico said with a heavy sigh. “After that, he threw me off a cliff. I laid there, in the snow, bleeding out. Everything was slipping away and you were the last thing I thought about.”

 

Karolina laid there in stunned silence.

 

“The last thing I remember thinking was how much I loved you,” Nico said quietly. “The last feeling I had was regret.”

 

“Regret?”

 

“Yes, regret that I never got to be with you or tell you how much I loved you,” Nico cupped Karolina’s face.

 

Nico shook the memory from her head and focused her attention on the cosmic deity in front of her. She cupped Karolina’s face with both of her hands.

 

“I love you, Karrie,” Nico said, “I can’t promise I’ll be perfect, but I promise that I will live every day of my life trying to be worthy of your love.”

 

“I love you, Nico,” Karolina said placing her hand over Nico’s.

 

Nico bent down and gave Karolina a slow, sweet, kiss. Karolina relaxed into the kiss and let herself be carried away by Nico’s love.

 

“Let me make love to you,” Nico whispered into Karolina’s ear.

 

“Please,” Karolina said, all fear and doubt leaving her mind. “Make love to me, Nico.”

 

The witch smirked then licked the blue streaks swirling along Karolina’s collarbone. Karolina gasped and threaded her hands into Nico’s hair as the witch kissed lower. Nico nudged Karolina’s thighs apart.

 

“Oh, god,” Karolina whispered as her back arched into Nico’s body.

 

The more aroused Karolina got the brighter she glowed and the more her colors swirled. Nico had to squint a little as she moved down Karolina’s body. Nico hooked her fingers in Karolina’s panties and slipped them off before she settled between Karolina’s thighs. Karolina’s breathing grew heavier as her anticipation grew and grew. Nico bit her lip, she had never been with a woman before, let alone one who could glow. Nico pressed a wet kiss to Karolina’s inner thigh and tried to calm her nerves. Karolina ran calming fingers over Nico’s forehead.

 

“Please, Nico.”

 

Nico took a calming breath and ran her tongue over Karolina’s slit. It was light and exploratory but Karolina’s hips jerked as she cried out. Nico licked again, this time harder and slower. Karolina jerked again. She nosed Karolina’s close cut pubic hair as she slipped her tongue inside Karolina’s folds. Karolina gasped and arched her hips towards Nico’s mouth. Her hands clutched the sheets, head arching back as Nico’s tongue moved through her, inside her. Nico slipped a finger inside of Karolina as she teased her clit with her tongue.

 

Nico couldn’t stop if she wanted to, Karolina tasted so good. A little earthy but almost sweet. She was addicted already. Her tongue moved faster and she added another finger, moving in and out of Karolina quickly.

 

Karolina was glowing so bright she felt like she might explode. She tried to turn it down but then Nico’s tongue flicked her clit and she screamed instead.

 

Nico pressed her mouth to her, wanting everything she could take. Karolina tangled her hands in Nico’s hair and she yanked hard as her hips undulated against Nico’s face. Karolina was so close to release she was starting to lose control.

 

When Nico slipped her tongue inside her, Karolina clutched at Nico’s shoulders. Nico’s mouth sucked and swirled over her. Karolina screamed out, hips thrusting forward against Nico’s mouth as her orgasm exploded suddenly. Nico held Karolina’s hips in place as she slowed her pace. After the orgasm subsided, Karolina’s body went slack.

 

“Dear God, Nico,” Karolina breathed as her body slowly calmed. “That was fantastic.”

 

She then laid back against the bed, arms and legs limp against the covers. Karolina drew Nico up in her arms, one hand caressing Nico’s hair. Nico closed her eyes and nuzzled into Karolina’s shoulder. Karolina kissed Nico’s forehead. She let her lips linger as a swath of emotions moved through her. She was naked, spent, and holding the woman she loved more than anything in the universe. Before Karolina knew what was happening the tears began to fall and a sob racked her body. Nico shot up and looked down at her with concern, cupping her face with a hand.

 

“Karrie, baby,” She said her voice brimming with worry. “What’s wrong?”

 

Karolina cried harder and she pulled Nico close. Nico laid on her back and let Karolina curl into her. The witch wrapped her arms around Karolina and held her and she cried.

 

“It’s ok, baby,” Nico whispered while stroking Karolina’s hair. “It’s ok.”

 

Karolina slipped an arm around Nico’s waist and held her tightly as if Nico might slip away if she let go. The realization dawned on Nico and she pressed a soothing kiss to Karolina’s forehead.

 

“This is real, Karrie, I promise.”

 

“I know it is,” Karolina sniffled. “I think that’s why I’m so emotional. I never thought we’d have this.”

 

“Neither did I,” Nico admitted. “But now we do.”

 

She curled her finger under Karolina’s chin and made her look up at her. Karolina bit her lip when she saw tears falling from Nico’s eyes too.

 

“I love you, Karrie,” Nico whispered tearfully. “So much.”

 

“I love you, too, Nico.”

 

The two women kissed tenderly and wrapped themselves up in each other’s arms, before tearfully professing their love again and again. The rest of the night was filled with sweet words, soft kisses, and gentle touches. They opened their hearts to each other and made promises to one another. They both knew that there was no going back to the way things were for them before.

 

They both know there was only moving forward and they were both excited to face the new day, and every day after, together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in quite a while, so please be kind.


End file.
